Sesso
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: A newly engaged Aaron Hotchner has only one thing on his mind.


Holding her favorite pillow tight to her chest and her back facing the older man in her bed, Emily couldn't help but smile at the sight of a thick white snow falling over the city of Washington D.C. Winter was the brunette's absolutely most favorite time of the year, everyone's hopes raised and happiness practically oozing from every inch of the world.

She bit her lip as she watched the blinking tower of the highest get blanketed with a soft layer of the white powder that fell from the skies, feeling that familiar urge to go out into the snow and just play; to have that fun that children do, the kind of innocence that no one can hold onto forever.

Emily's lids fluttered delicately at the feel of her fiancé's fingers draw along her practically naked back, the bed moving so he could sit up behind her and set his chin to her shoulder. "Good morning baby."

The older man placed a warm kiss to the crook of the brunette woman's neck, loving the feel of her creamy skin. "You're awake earlier than usual."

Small bumps on her skin began to form, her hair standing on edge at the coarse voice vibrating through the air. "Just a little," she sighed. "We've been on leave for a week now. It's a little hard just to stay in bed."

Grinning devilishly against the brunette's neck, he wrapped his right arm around the younger woman's slim waist. "I bet we could make it more interesting."

Emily laughed loudly as her fiancé nipped at her ear. "Not that that doesn't sound appealing, but I think you wore me out from last night." She reached down and held the large hand that rested on her naked stomach. "I want to go outside."

Aaron's brows furrowed, glancing up to the large window in their bedroom. "Outside? Out there?" He felt himself pause. "In the cold?"

The younger woman turned her head, giggling as she and the other brunette kissed for the first time that morning. "It's just snow Aaron, it's not deadly."

"Frostbite."

Emily rolled her eyes, moving her hand along with the Unit Chief's as he caressed her taunt stomach. "As long as you don't get frostbite on your face or your penis, I think you'll be fine." She pressed a quick kiss to her fiance's stubbled cheek before hopping out of the bed. "Come on honey, I wanna go."

Aaron felt himself frown at the sight of his half-naked fiancé standing before their bedroom window, the expanse of it reaching from her toes to above her head. His eyes roamed her delicate body, barely covered by the black lace underwear she was wearing. "You really want to go outside?"

The brunette turned to face the older man, biting her lip as he stood and slowly backed her against the cold glass. "I really do," she nodded. Sighing into the kiss Aaron brought her into, she let her hands fist in the waistband of his boxer shorts. "You know, we could always run down to get hot chocolate at our favorite little shop after playing for a little bit."

Aaron smirked, letting his hand slide up Emily's stomach to her chest, almost painfully squeezing her breast in his hand. "Play?"

"Mmmhmm." Emily's head tilted back as she moaned, letting the older man rub his pelvis against hers. "Outside."

The Unit Chief groaned before backing away, letting his fiancé slip out from beneath him and slip on a turtleneck that hung from the top knob of her dresser. "You're really gung ho on this, aren't you?"

The brunette gave the loudest of laughs at the look on Aaron's face, and she immediately nodded her head. "Definitely am." She tugged up a pair of her favorite skinny jeans before walking out of their bedroom, jogging down the steps and down into the living room. "Jackie!" Seeing the young boy snuggling up with their new baby kitten on the couch made the warmest of smiles appear on her face.

"Hi Emmy!" The five year old held the dark kitten closer, pressing a sloppy kiss to his head. "Me and Sergio are watching cartoons!"

Emily plopped down beside the two, her lips forming an 'o' as she scratched the kitten behind its black ears. "Cartoons? And you didn't invite me?"

Jack looked up to his soon-to-be stepmother with his big brown eyes. "I'm sorry!"

The chocolate eyed woman smiled, leaning down to peck the young boy on the head. "That's ok Jackie. So, me and your daddy were thinking of going out to play in the snow today." Seeing the delight twinkling in his innocent eyes, the brunette nodded vigorously. "Would you wanna join us?"

"YES!"

Sergio's claws came out and he immediately ran for the hills, leaving the screaming behind him.

Jack's plump little lips formed a pout. "I'm sorry kitty!"

Emily quickly shook her head, rubbing her hand soothingly down the five year old's warm back. "That's ok baby, he'll be back later." She looked down to him, her eyes wide with happiness. "You know what? If we wanna get outside then we should probably start getting dressed in all of our snow gear, huh?"

The blond boy nodded before jumping off the couch and racing up the stairs.

"Jack be careful," his father warned, helping up off the second floor after he had taken a fall onto the carpet.

"Kay daddy!"

Aaron laughed as he shook his head, making his way down into the living room where his fiancé sat on the couch.

Emily glanced up from fixing her sock to see the Unit Chief sit down beside her on the couch. "Hey there," she smiled. "Decided to come out with us?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

The brunette quickly shook her head, rubbing her hand down her fiance's muscular arm. "No honey, of course you have a choice." She bat her volumized lashes at the older man, sending a sexy smile his way. "But the right answer will get you laid."

Aaron coughed into his hand, feeling his pants already beginning to tent at the warmth of Emily's hand on his arm. "You know what? I think we should go outside."

"Good idea," she whispered, leaning forward to share a kiss with the older man.

"Ready Emmy!"

Both adults turned at the sound of heavy little feet charging down the stairs, looking to the little boy who was already all bundled up.

Emily bit her lip to keep from smiling at the blond boy, seeing how he had tried to put on his favorite blue snow pants but managed to get them on inside out. "Oh baby, you did a really good job." She stood and made her way over to him, letting him hold her shoulders as she slipped off his boots. "Why don't we just turn these the other way around, ok?"

Aaron smiled at the sight of the two together. "You do that and I'll go get our stuff too."

The younger brunette grinned, accepting the peck her fiancé planted on her lips. "Thank you kind sir."

Jack jumped up as his dad began to venture up the stairs. "Welcome!"


End file.
